


Aalehfang

by Taedreams (fairyminseok)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Historical Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/Taedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small"></span><br/>    <i>' What is softest in the world</i><br/>Overcomes what is hardest in the world. ' Laozi, 43 <br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Aalehfang

~➴~

"And if I choose not to be emperor?"

A man -- more a boy than anything -- fiddles with the hem of his robes, running a thumb lightly over the jewel at the front of a crown. His crown; one that he wishes to not have.

"As is way of tradition," The _Phi_ says, looking at the man with a cold stare. "You do not have a choice. One gifted with the prophetic magic of the _Shian_ is bound by his fate."

"And if I were to resist?" The man asks, though the way he speaks is lazy, flippant, as though he cares nothing for the ancient ways in which the Gods work.

"You would be sacrificed at the _Aalohmeia_ ," The _Phi_ says simply. "And our lands would become weak and with no rule, making us vulnerable to the Alpha Kings of the East who seek to rule over Omegas and fall the Dynasties."

"And what if a vision does not come to me during the _Aalehfeng_?" Another question is asked, and the _Phi_ sighs, gazes calmly towards the man. There may be a hint of a smile as he shakes his head. 

 

"It doesn't work by chance," The _Phi_ says, and he reaches out reassuringly, hand atop the slightly shaking one of the man before him. The Min Dynasty begins tomorrow at the feast, and I believe you will lead better than any _Shian_ before you."

_"And if not?"_

" _Maihaelin_ is completely at the hands of its rulers, so tread carefully Min Yoongi," The _Phil_ warns, and he does so calmly, "The days of worship are quieting, and the people need to believe again. You've already taken a _Beha_ for a mate, and cause for doubt is high." 

"You're causing me more worry," Yoongi says, "I am not a typical Omega and nor will I ever be a proper _Shian_. _Phi_ \-- Kyungsoo -- you're supposed to-" 

"Make you feel better?" Kyungsoo says with a small laugh. "I'm not your teacher anymore. I'm your adviser now, and I advise that you lose your fear and adapt. A _Shian_ is born for their task, and you are no different." 

_And yet Yoongi cannot help but to feel very different._

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of something much, much larger


End file.
